


[Podfic] Protector of the Golden Power

by nerdiests



Series: Rhi Does Podfic [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: (again it's nothing graphic but it's there), (it's not graphic but it's there), Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Magic, Major Character Injury, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Secrets, The Triforce, The Yiga Clan - Freeform, Violence, holy shit I thought the last fic was long, lol, this is over double the word count of my last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiests/pseuds/nerdiests
Summary: Written by SillusAuthor Summary:Hyrule’s blood runs cold as the blade cuts just enough to draw blood.Shit.How do they know? They have never seen him prior to this encounter. He’s never uttered a word to anybody! He’s in a different time period!How do they know?





	[Podfic] Protector of the Golden Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Protector of the Golden Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538377) by [Sillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillus/pseuds/Sillus). 

> i'd like to thank [Sillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillus/pseuds/Sillus) for letting me podfic this - and i apologize for taking too long, that motivation was a bit late but here you go

Podfic Length: 1:17:52

Link (Dropbox)

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qc4rpn5ga8rcb7q/Protector%20of%20the%20Golden%20Power.mp3?dl=0) (66.1 MB, Listenable)

Bonus: Bloopers

Length: 00:14:14

Link (Dropbox)

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xsje8nuzqh82vuf/Protector%20Bloops.mp3?dl=0) (12.29 MB, Listenable)

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://nerdiests.tumblr.com) uwu


End file.
